


The Blue Witch [REWRITE]

by Navy_Night_Sky



Series: The Blue Witch [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Ars Goetia, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Cooking, Dancing, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Swearing, Witchcraft, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Night_Sky/pseuds/Navy_Night_Sky
Summary: Lucy was an average person with an interest in the occult, but she never thought this interest would sentence her to Hell when she kicked the bucket. Now while trying to figure out how to survive in this cesspool of drugs and assholes she catches the attention of the infamous Radio Demon himself. Will Lucy be able to survive Hell hassle free or will the deer charm his way into her heart.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Blue Witch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854187
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	1. Red Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my fanfic The Blue Witch you do not need to read it to read this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young woman ends up in Hell after suffering a terrible fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01/11  
> Hey heads up just going back to the earlier chapters to smooth things out as I feel like I rambled and also put too much detail in places it wasn't needed and didn't put enough in others also I was being lazy with the copy paste from the original and felt bad abut it however I am changing it back to 2000 instead of 2010.

***~New Years Day 2000~***

Red.

Everything was red, from the sky to the buildings to the people walking around everything was red.

After what felt like hours of just standing around Lucy had finally come to her senses and realized that she was indeed in Hell, the large sigh welcoming her along with the pentagram in the sky confirmed it. It also confirmed that she was indeed dead.

Dead.

Only hours ago she was enjoying the new year and now she was surrounded by corpses and what she was guessing were demons just walking around them like it was normal. Hell wasn't at all and exactly what she envisioned it to be. It was certainly red but it didn't feel like and inferno, and it just seemed like any other sleazy city.

However sleazy seemed to be an understatement as everywhere she looked she saw bloodied dismembered corpses, junkies ODing and prostitutes working the corner in broad daylight. As she continued to look around she saw even more dead bodies and wondered how anyone could even die if they were already dead.

Seeing the corpses being looted and then picked apart by scavengers put a bad taste in her mouth. Be them crows, rats or even other people taking body parts and loading them in a cart that read "MEAT" she saw nothing but carnage.

She wanted to go home, she didn't belong here. She was a good person, a fact Lucy knew for sure. She had never stolen anything, killed anyone, she gave her change to the homeless and recycled. Why was she in Hell?

Lucy slowly sat down on the the dirty curb she had been standing on and rested her chin in her hand and as she did she finally took notice of the changes to her body. Her hair was much longer than when she was alive and not only that it was completely blue as well. It sprawled out all around her and looking over her arms and exposed legs she saw that her skin was now deathly pale, as though she had never seen the sun before.

"I'm in Hell now so I guess I wouldn't look human anymore." she lamented.

She also took notice of the small flower buds in her hair and when she tried to remove them she saw they they were sprouting right from the hair itself. This freaked her out and plucked them like one would any flower but found that a new one would just grow back in it's place.

After examining herself and going back to just staring off into space Lucy began to think about what she should do. She had no family down here, at lease none that she knew of, no friends, no shelter nothing. She was cold and starting to get hungry but did not feel safe eating anywhere seeing as what they used for meat.

Deciding that sitting on a dirty curb feeling sad wasn't going to do anything the blue haired girl finally got up and began wondering around in hopes of figuring things out. As she tried to cross a pot hole ridden street she was nearly struck by some schmuck in a junker and this made her angry.

"Watch it asshole!" she yelled as she was already in a terrible mood.

"You watch it bitch!" the man yelled back from the window causing Lucy to glare at him and hoping he would crash, and luckily for her he did right into a light pole sending the rat flying through his windshield and sliding across the asphalt.

Lucy did not expect such a thing to happen but guessed karma worked here in Hell just as it did up above. Leaving the scene she soon found herself at a busy intersection with cars zooming by and people going about their day. She did some people watching and took in all the various body types of the people around her. Almost everyone was six foot or taller making her feel shorter than she already was annoying her to no end.

Slumping against the wall Lucy began to think on what she could do with herself, how she was going to survive. While lost in thought she failed to notice someone walking up to her and leaning against the wall next to her until he spoke.

"Hey sexy, ya lookin' pretty lost. Need some help finding yer way?" the man spoke smoothly. Lucy looked over to who was talking and saw it was someone that looked right off the set of Grease, pompadour and leather jacket. He was pretty handsome with a smooth smile a smug to cool for school expression on his pale gray face.

"No." was all Lucy said turning away.

"C'mon baby, just cuz you're blue doesn't mean ya need to be so cold." he replied trying to act smooth.

"I said no, now leave me alone I ain't interested." she said growing annoyed.

"No need to be a bitch about it. Fugly hoe." he spat out leaving. This didn't sit well with Lucy as she glared at him, thinking how she'd like to see his stupid smile wiped off his face and soon enough it was as a sign fell from its place high up on the side of a building and landed right on his head crushing it.

Lucy was was shocked by this but no one else seemed to be. Years of binging horror films and interning in a mortuary made her pretty desensitized to gore and carnage but seeing something like this up close was just too much for her.

She turned away and began to leave the scene only to bump into something. She stumbled back and looked up to see a pale gray skinned man looking down at her, a huge smile on his face. He was tall, very tall and red, **_very red_**. With red hair, red eyes and red suit this man put the entire city to shame.

"Oh my! Do excuse me darling didn't mean to get in your way!" the man said as he continued to smile his gold toothed smile down on her.

"Uh no-no problem, excuse me." she said as she tried to go past him as she was feeling nervous around him, like a sixth sense was telling her to get away from him.

"Now darling no need to be in such a hurry! I took notice of that ruffian bothering you and was going to offer assistance but it appears that you were able to take care of it yourself." he said indicating to the bloody mess on the side walk.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about?" Lucy said as she backed away truly not understanding.

"Come now my dear we both know you caused that little "accident"! A witch such as yourself has no need to be shy about her powers.!"

"Witch?" she questioned.

"Now now my dear no need to play dumb, we both know you caused that to happen!"

"No really, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh? You must be new then! Well if that is the case then allow me to show you around! After all what sort of gentlemen would I be if I left a young woman such as yourself all alone on the streets!"

"Um no that's okay I'm fine." she said not wanting to be around this strange man any longer.

"No need to be shy my darling I don't bite, much! Come!" he said as he forcefully interlocked his arm with hers and pulled her along. "I know a lovely place to get some coffee at! Oh I never caught your name did I! May I ask for it my dear.

"uh uh Lucy."

"Lucy!? What a lovely name for a lovely lady! I am Alastor! A pleasure to meet you Lucy!"

Alastor began to lead her away to an unknown destination and all Lucy could do was walk along with this strange red man.


	2. Breakfast

Alastor dragged Lucy along with him all the while talking though she didn't pick up much of what he said as she was to busy glancing around at all the businesses and stores they passed. Casinos, strip clubs and bars lined the streets right next to regular looking grocery and clothing stores. It made sense that Hell would be filled with such places since that's where most sin happens.

"Ah here we are!" Alastor announced as they came to a stop in front of a cafe. "But before we go in we simply must do something about that drab attire." he said as he waved a finger above her head and soon her tattered dress was turned into something her great grandma would wear in the 20s.

"What?"

"Now you look presentable! Come let's get ourselves a seat! You'll love it here, the food is always fresh after the extermination!" he said as he pulled her inside.

"Extermination?"

"Oh yes I'll need to explain that to you!"

The place looked pretty upscale and seemed to have a waiting list but the host quickly seated them and brought them their menus along with water. Alastor was quick to order his "Usual!" but Lucy didn't order anything, fine with just water as she was feeling more thirsty than hungry. "So Lucy, do tell me more about yourself! There must be a reason you were gifted with such power?"

"I don't have any powers." she solemnly replied. She really didn't, at lease that she knew of but something did come to mind. "I mean...no that couldn't be the reason." she began to mumble to herself.

"What couldn't be the reason my dear?"

"Hm? Oh, I was just thinking...I used to read and study things that could be considered sacrilegious I guess. The Lesser Key of Salomon, Grimoires and other things like that..." she trailed off. Could have studying those things have really been the reason she was in Hell?

"My quite the religious one aren't you? That would explain why you've been gifted with power, a thank you for your devotion!"

"I still don't know what you mean by that. Sure I studied Thelema philosophy but I doubt I have real magic."

"Oh but you do, you just need to figure out how to use it! I would gladly help with that, I'm quite good at magic myself." he bragged as he held out his palm and magically lit a fire. "I myself studied such things while alive and I too was gifted power upon my arrival. I assure you with my help you can unlock your full potential." he offered his smile wide.

By then Alastor's "food" had come and it looked like a normal breakfast enough except looking a bit raw and bloody, Lucy was fine with just water. That's when Lucy remembered Alastor said something about food being "fresh" after an extermination.

"So what is the extermination anyway? You mentioned that before."

"Oh that's right! Well it's an annual event where angels come down from Heaven and slaughter the masses like insects to make room for more insects to slaughter the next year! I must say you are quite lucky to have fallen after it was over and not during!" he explained to her.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why do angel come down and...exterminate?"

"Overpopulation of course! It seems every year more and more sinners show up and fill the streets! Room runs out and so the angels have decided to exterminate us lowly sinners! Though of course I have no need to worry being an overlord!" he rambled on.

"Overlord?"

"Yes an Overlord! Its the highest rank a sinner can be! Being one means having money, power, influence, not that I need any of those things!" he bragged.

"So your a pretty big deal then?" she asked in an amused tone.

"The biggest! I'm the most well known and popular man in all of Hell! Millions tune in to hear my broadcasts and music, and I have quite the large social circle..." Alastor continued to boast about himself as Lucy finished her tenth refill of water.

When Alastor was done with his meal and boasting they left the cafe and back out into the city. Alastor had offered to show her around, but Lucy was hesitant. She still didn't know much about this man and although he wore a charming smile and had been friendly towards her this was still Hell and she knew she couldn't really trust him.

The red clad overlord picked up on her hesitance and places a long arm around her pulling her close. "Hell is a dangerous place you know, not safe for a young lady to be out on her own, especially without a place to stay. My mother would be disappointed in me if I didn't offer her any help. So do allow me to be your guide for the day, perhaps we can try out your newly acquired skills as well." he said as he plucked a small bloom from her hair though it wilted soon after.

Lucy was about to answer but was interrupted by when a decked out limo with cyan rims and underlights screeched to a halt in front of them and she could hear Alastor audibly groan at it's sight, though she thought it looked pretty cool. The pitch black tinted window rolled down and a plume of cyan cigarette smoke rose fro the window before it dissipated and revealed someone with a literal TV for a head.

"Well look at this! The radio deer got himself a doe huh? Never expected an old man like you was even capable of getting a date! Ha!" mocked the TV

"Hn. To what do i owe the displeasure of this encounter?" Alastor asked, his voice accompanied by distorted radio static.

"No need to be so rude stag. Just trying to make friendly conversation. You must admit it's rare sight to see you out with a dame. What's your name doll? I'm Vox, One of the most popular and powerful Overlords in all of Hell! Everyone knows my name and now you do too." the TV smugly said, a grin on his pixel face. Before she could answer Lucy was once again interrupted.

"I do believe here's no reason for her to tell you her name. Now if you'll excuse us we really must be going, we have nowhere to be, it's just that being around you can ruin any situation." and with that said Alastor took Lucy by the arm and lead her away.

Vox stayed put seeing no real reason to follow after, he had his own business to see to anyway. Though he will admit Alastor did know how to pick a cute girl. As the two left the TV headed overlord behind, Lucy could tell Alastor was not in a good mood anymore. His grip on her arm was tight, and he seemed to be taking her to no set location, just seeming to want to be away from the other man as far as possible.

"So who was that guy anyway?" she decided to ask not liking the silence that taken over.

"Never you mind my dear, no one you need to think about." was all he replied. He pulled her closer to his side and refused to loosen his grip on her. This made Lucy to start feeling claustrophobic and unsafe, she had known this man for less than an hour and was now suddenly acting like a clingy boyfriend. Thankfully they soon came to a stop in front of a park and Lucy managed to pull away from him.

She stared at him for a second before turning away. "Listen thanks for being nice to me but, I think I should go. No offense but you're starting to freak me out."

"I do apologize for my behavior my darling but do understand that that man was a vulgar creep and not someone you would want to associate with."

"...Who are you to determine who I would want to hang out with? You barely know me." she said now glaring at him and backing away. Alastor seemed clueless to her sudden defensiveness and took a step towards her causing Lucy to take another step back. "Stop it, I'm leaving." she said as she turned to enter the park and hopefully loose him.

"And where would you be going?"

"Anywhere but with you." she scoffed out and quickened her pace hoping to get far enough away while Alastor just watched as she left.

Lucy walked around the park for awhile glad to be away from that man as she was starting to become extremely uncomfortable around him. He was always too lose for comfort and she felt like whenever he looked at her it was like he was staring at food rather than another person. Her clothes had reverted back to the tattered dress she arrived in and she was surprisingly okay with that, the flapper look wasn't for her anyway.

Now back to walking around aimlessly she saw that the park was filled with other people just enjoying the day like they weren't in Hell and she was starting to think maybe being dead wasn't such a bad thing. She found and empty bench to sit on and stared up at the pentagram up above. "What now?" she asked herself and sighed deeply.

She knew she couldn't just stay on the bench for the rest of her undead life and that getting a job was probably her safest bet, but what? She highly doubted Hell had much need for a mortician and the only skills she knew were taxidermy and drawing. Maybe if she could go back to making furry hentai like she did in college, that always brought in a lot of money.

Getting up from the bench she left the park and just stood on the curb looking at the ground brainstorming. She guessed she was just going to have to do some job hunting until she heard the sound of a car horn once again. Looking up she saw the same limo as before and once again the window rolled down revealing the same TV headed man from before.

"Hey dollface, where's ya stag?"

"Don't have one. What do you want." she asked in a standoffish way.

"Never got your name earlier since the old fool interrupted us. So go on, tell me."

"...Lucy, there happy? Listen your head being a literal TV is cool and all but I gotta go and...figure things out, I just got here and barely got my bearings straight."

"Well if ya knew here I would be happy to show you around!"

"Hm Alastor said the same thing and I just ran away from him soo no."

"Here's some advice girly, that man's and out of date freak best stay clear of him. Here take my card and if you change your mind just give me a call, kay sweet cheeks." he said as he gave her a black business card and then drove off leaving her alone. It seemed Hell was full of egotistical middle-aged men.

She glanced at the card only to have it snatched right from her hand. Startled by the sudden action she turned her head and looked up only to see Alastor standing next to her glaring at the card before rendering it to ashes.

"Do wash your hands later my dear, something from him is bound to carry some sort of disease."

"Are you fucking following me!?"

"No need for such vulgar language, unbecoming of a lady to be so impolite." the deer chastised.

"Yeah no, the second you start acting like a creep my politeness goes right out the fucking window. Leave me alone." she said as she attempted to walk away only to have him grab her wrist.

"It's quite rude to walk away when someone is trying to have a conversation."

"Fuck off!" she yelled at him and forcefully pulled her arm back, now angry and wanting nothing more than to get away.

Alastor stared down at her with great interest. He was so use to people being scared of him, of them cowering in fear and stepping on eggshells when around so as to not evoke his wrath but yet here was a girl completely unafraid to curse right in his face. It excited him, it was a breath of fresh air that he sorely needed and he wasn't going to give it up.

Lucy managed to make it a few steps before Alastor was right in front of her blocking her way. She was starting to get annoyed but also freaked out and didn't want to be anywhere near him anymore.

"Will you just leave me alone!"

"But my dear I'm afraid I've become very interested in you. I must admit you are a breath of fresh air in his boring life and I want to spend much more time with you. Besides, where are you even going to go? You have no one to turn to and nowhere to go. The second you are out of my sight you could easily be dragged into an alley and violated, have your organs harvested or even become someones meal. If you stay with me I can assure you you have no need to worry about such things happening."

Lucy continued to glare at him but did take his words into account. This was Hell, and only certain types of people went to Hell. No matter where she looked there was crime, from muggings to drug use and gun shots could be heard among the traffic. She turned back to the red stag "What do you want from me?"

"Just some entertainment."

"...Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a headcannon that flower demons were women that pretended to act lovely, sweet and normal but had hidden dark parts since a lot of flowers are poisonous. I also think they are irresistible and people are drawn towards them.


	3. Dinner Time

Alastor's eyes lit up, quite literally, at Lucy's acceptance. He felt very happy knowing his days of boredom were coming to and end. He knew he made the right decision when he followed his nose after catching a whiff of something sweet and found this blue girl.

Not only was she a rare flower in Hell but she was someone knowledgeable about the occult and that had certainly paid off for her. She may barely notice it now but she does indeed have satanic magic flowing through her and he would just love to see what she could do with it. He interlocked her arm with his and pulled her close.

"I'm glad you agreed! Now then my dear allow me to show you around! Hell might look like a cesspool of sin at first, and it is, but it is also so much more! There are many fun things to do, lovely places to see! I know of a few speakeasies that are always fun to visit but I must ask your age first, wouldn't want to condone bad behavior."

"I'm nineteen."

"Oh dear! It seems we will have to skip those parts then! Now then do tell me more about yourself! What are your hobbies? What were you doing before this? Perhaps you can continue to do it here, I myself have continued to share my love of the radio with everyone in Hell!"

Despite not wanting to Alastor persisted and soon Lucy began to tell him about herself, about her time in college in mortuary science and various hobbies she liked. He was particularly interested in hearing about her taxidermy skills saying he was skilled at the practice himself.

Alastor was weirdly both charming and creepy at the same time. He talked like a gentleman and always had a smile on his face, but he always had a smile on his face. Not once did it drop and this just made Lucy more and more uncomfortable. It also didn't help that he had pulled her so close to himself that they were practically fused at the hip.

He lead her around for almost the entire afternoon just walking aimlessly as he droned on and on about random things she barely listened to. Her feet were still bare so they were starting to hurt, especially since they were very small now, inhumanly small. She was growing both tired and bored with the whole ordeal until finally she stopped in her tracks refusing to go any further.

"Is there a point to all this? You've been dragging me around for hours now."

"Oh dear I do apologize if I have not been the best tour guide sweetheart, just trying to be friendly though I do agree I have been rambling a bit! Either way it is getting rather late so how about we retire for the evening?"

"Retire? You're pretty old aren't you? Where would we "retire" to anyway?"

"My place of course! Would be awfully rude of me to let such a fair woman fend for herself out in the streets! Now then let's be on out way!" he announced as he snapped his fingers and they were engulfed in darkness for a split second only for them to be in a completely new location.

Lucy glanced around until her eyes rested on a tall structure that looked like a mash up of a New Orleans mansion and a stilt house you'd only see in a bayou. It looked both immaculate and condemned at the same time but still imposing all together.

"And here we are! My humble abode! Come!" he announced proudly as he led her up the creaky steps and through a pair of ornate french doors into an old fashioned foyer. Lucy took in her new surroundings, noticing how the house was decorated the same way an old person would keep their house. Furniture that looked like it was from the 10s or 20s, old wallpaper, grandfather clock, and a lot of mounted animal heads.

"You kill those yourself?" Lucy asked as she looked at the numerous buck heads, feeling like they were looking right back.

"Yes I did!" he declared proudly. "Stuffed and mounted them myself as well! I've always been an avid hunter, even when alive! Never takes me more then one shot to put them down! And the meat is always delicious! Have you ever had venison before? I should cook you some you'll love it!" he boasted loudly. "Now then allow me to show you to the guest room! This way!" he said as he swiftly walked towards a flight of creepy looking stairs.

The staircase was dark and looked like it hadn't been maintained for years. After cautiously climbing them Alastor walked her down a far too long hallway and showed her to a dark stained door.

"Here we are! I should warn though I rarely have overnight guests so the room might be in need of a cleaning!" he informed her as he opened the door for her. The room itself was fine, definitely in need of a dusting. It was very old like the rest of the house with the furniture having a victorian look to it.

"And here we are! A room fit for a lady! I do hope you find it comfortable!" Alastor said from behind her. "Now then, I'll allow you to get situated! I'll come to fetch you at dinner time!" and with that said he closed the door and left her to her own devices.

Lucy stood there for a second before going over to the bed to sit down. It seemed like the situation she was in finally sunk in. She was dead, in Hell, seemingly had magic, and was in a possible rapist/serial killers house. She began to think on what she could do, She in no way felt self in this place and was tempted to just escape through the window and run as far away from this place.

Getting up and heading over to said window she looked out to see if there were any landmarks. In the not to far distance she could see the city but it seemed they were in a sort of suburban area. She could see other normal looking house spread apart as well as the street and sidewalk so it wasn't like she was in the middle of nowhere.

Looking around she saw old 1920s cars and buggies driving around and people out and about dressed like they were on their way to board the Titanic. Stepping away and pacing the room she wondered what her escape plan would be, for some reason she felt like Alastor wouldn't be above locking her in. She flopped down on the bed and rolled over on her side.

It wasn't that late judging by the clock on the wall but she just felt tired, really tired. Deep down she knew falling asleep would be a stupid idea but she just couldn't bring herself to stay awake and soon her eyelids were just too heavy and she fell asleep.

**...**

Alastor meanwhile had been busy making a few calls and setting up the kitchen, it was true that he had not had guests in a while, not even his mother had been over in some time so he was rather embarrassed to have brought someone over before he had properly cleaned it. He was hoping to invite Lucy to help prepare supper as he always found a meal tasted better when prepared with someone else a sentiment he and his parents shared.

Going up to the guest room to fetch his guest he knocked on the door and called for her yet he received no answer. Knocking again but louder this time he was still met with silence. Not wanting to be rude yet feeling knocking again would have the same result he opened the door only to see Lucy lying on the bed fast asleep.

He walked over and stared down at her taking in her form, her lapis blue tresses covered in small blooms, soft breaths escaping her slightly parted lips. She was indeed a lovely sight as flower demons often were. A rare sight in Hell but not unheard of flowers were often those that were sweet and kind on the outside but dark and dangerous on the inside.

Alastor wanted to admire her form for a bit longer but there was food that needed to be prepared so he had no choice but to disturb this moment and wake the blue beauty.

"Lucy. You must get up, its time for supper." he whispered into her ear, though she didn't stir. "Lucy my dear time to get up." he said a little louder, yet still no sign of her waking. "Hm perhaps a kiss to wake the princess? " he joked, though he would never commit such an act as he was no molester.

Alastor had resorted to taking Lucy by the shoulder and gently shaking her, yet she still showed no sign of waking, or even being disturbed by the action. He had noticed that this action had moved her dress sleeve, revealing her shoulder. Her pale, soft, delectable looking shoulder.

 _"No no! that would be awfully rude of me to do to a guest!"_ he thought as he looked away. But then he looked back. He would have to admit he had been thinking of doing this all day, just wishing for the right moment to sink his teeth into her soft sweet flesh. Leaning down closer to her he inhaled her scent and felt his mouth begin to water.

He remembered when he first smelled her this morning and wanted nothing more than to rip into her flesh and gorge himself on her. He wasn't normally one to partake in a lady's flesh but her scent had made him forget his manners for a second. In truth this was the main reason he had brought her here or had even approached her in the first place, the knowledge of her being a witch was simply icing on the cake.

Lucy appeared to be a heavy sleeper as well and he had so graciously opened his home to a complete stranger, it was only understandable that he be given something in return for his generosity. He moved even closer and inhaling her scent even deeper.

 _"Like a fresh bouquet."_ he thought and with that he sunk his sharp teeth into her. It was euphoric, her blood sweet and addicting like nothing he had ever tasted before in his entire life. Lucy had still not stirred and he couldn't believe his luck.

 _"Delicious, delicious, oh so sweet and delicious. And all for me. Only me."_ he thought as he finally ripped the hunk of flesh from her body and swallowed. Not once did she stir not looked like she had been disturbed in the slightest.

He let out heavy breaths as he licked his lips wanting nothing more than to continue to feast upon her. She looked gorgeous as the red contrasted with the blue her face still serene. He felt a tightness down below in his pants making him feel embarrassed.

_*Cough*_

Alastor let out a small cough as he felt a tickle in his throat.

_*Cough* *Cough* *Cough*._

He let out a few more coughs and felt his throat start to sting. He wasn't use to this sensation but soon the stinging turned into an excruciating burn and he clutched his neck as he was unable to stop coughing. When another one came so too did a pink petal from his mouth. His Stomach hurt, his lungs hurt, his throat hurt, everything inside him hurt. He couldn't stop coughing, couldn't stop the blood and flowers from coming out of his mouth. He couldn't breath.

His shadow and minions danced about the room mindlessly as there was nothing they could do for their master. He had fallen to his knees as the coughing continued and he managed to look up at Lucy's sleeping form. How was she doing this? Was she doing this on purpose? Was it a spell for defense? He needed to know.

Alastor could no longer take in anymore breaths. His lungs felt heavy and his body soon went limp and then everything went dark.

**...**

Lucy woke with a start, jolting upwards from the bed. She had the strangest dream, she was somewhere dark and voices were speaking to her but she could barely understand what they were saying. Eyes were staring at her and closing in and soon a tall horned figure loomed over her though not in an intimidating fashion, and they reached down towards her only for her to finally wake up.

However the being dead and in Hell wasn't a dream if seeing a red sky outside the window said anything. Finally deciding to get out of bed Lucy slid over to the edge and placed her feet down on the hardwood only to feel a wetness on her feet. Looking at what it could be she saw that her foot was now covered in blood and it wasn't just her foot though, all over the floor there was blood, bile and flowers.

Seeing such a sight sent her into shock. Then she felt more wetness but this time on her clothes, inspecting she saw that she too was covered in blood. Shaking in fear and shock she began to freak out and scream and hyperventilate.

She heard the door open and turned to see Alastor standing there, same smile on his face.

"Whatever is the matter my dear, you are screaming?" he asked far too calmly.

I...I don't...know...there's...all over." she stammered out absently pointing to the floor.

Alastor looked down ar the pool of blood and flowers and couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. He had only just recovered from last nights ordeal and was hoping to get things cleaned up before Lucy had awoken but no such luck. However he couldn't admit to it without causing suspicion on his end so he told a little white lie.

"Oh my you must have been very sick to have done this! I would suggest seeing a doctor but the ones we do have aren't exactly the best!"

"I...I...did...this?"

"It would seem so! Not to worry though I'll get this cleaned up for you! All you should worry about is calming down and cleaning yourself up! Here I'll show you to the shower!" he said ushering her to the bathroom. "Take your time my dear, I'll take care of everything else." he soothingly said as he left her to clean herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Hell has suburban areas and rural farmland. I kinda just thinks it's funny to think that someone is living the suburban dream in Hell, a place of eternal suffering and pain.


	4. Bloody Meal

_*Scrub* *Scrub* *Scrub*_

Lucy viciously scrubbed at her skin wanting to make sure to get rid of all the dried blood off her. For supposedly having puked up so much blood she didn't feel sick, at lease not physically so. Then again she was already dead so it wasn't like she could die twice.

She spent a good amount of time washing her hair which was caked in dried blood. When alive it was pretty short but now it was thicker and nearly touched the ground. After finally getting it cleaned as well as the rest of her body she got out of the shower and began drying herself off. Wrapping herself in a towel she glanced at her bloody tattered dress she left in the sink and began to think.

Did all that blood really come from her? Was it because of the dream? Was that just the norm in Hell? Her head was swimming with questions that she didn't have answers for. This was all too much for her to take in and she felt like she was going to freak out again when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Lucy my darling are you finished? If so I have prepared a fresh set of clothes for you! The mess has also been cleaned so no need to worry! When your ready do join me downstairs for breakfast!"

 _"Breakfast? That man just saw the floor covered in blood yet is still excited to eat breakfast?"_ Lucy thought as she heard Alastor leave the room.

She peaked out of the bathroom to see if he was really gone and saw a box on top of the bed. Glancing at the floor she saw that it spotless with no trace of blood whatsoever. Turning back to the box she opened it and saw an extremely vintage dress inside, it looked like something they would wear in the 1910s complete with bloomers and petticoat. It looked like it would be a chore to put on but it was this or the tattered thing she left in the bathroom.

She put it on and it fit perfectly, too perfectly like it was tailored just for her. In any other situation a girl would be flattered but she just felt violated by the whole thing. Heading downstairs she smelled the familiar scents associated with breakfast and followed them into the kitchen where she saw Alastor at the stove preparing said food.

"Good morning my dear I do hope you are feeling better! Breakfast will be done soon so I hope you're hungry! Go on, take a seat!" he said as he finished cooking. She was hungry but she felt apprehensive of eating anything he made but her stomach made up her mind for her.

The food looked normal enough so she went ahead and ate but still felt wary. When they both finished Alastor attempted small talk, as if a bloody mess never happened and everything was right in the world. Lucy had only grown more suspicious as the clock ticked but she was now at her breaking point.

"What do you want from me?"

"...Whatever do you mean my dear? I just wish to have a friendly conversation with you is all."

"This is Hell and your apparently some bigshot, so why are you so interested in someone like me? Why are you being kind and friendly? Letting me stay here, giving me clothes, you expect me to believe this is all out of the kindness of your heart? What do you want?"

"...You... Just you."

"...What do you mean by that?"

"You see my dear Lucy the moment I saw you, smelled you, I wanted you. Wanted to play with you, tease the new clueless soul to alleviate my boredom, but when I saw you had been gifted power I became more interested, and after last night...after watching how beautiful and serene you looked while sleeping, how delicious you tasted...I knew I just had to keep you to myself."

"......What do you mean by delicious?" she asked after staring at him in shock.

"...I must confess to you, that bloody mess was not due to you but me. While you slept I just couldn't contain myself and just had to take a bite, to partake in your sweet flesh. You were delectable, I had never tasted anything so wonderful, do mouthwatering in my entire life." his face darkened and his smile grew as he spoke.

Lucy could puke at any moment. This man had just so casually admitted to eating her all with a sick smile on his face. Her body began to shake in fear, but also rage. She wanted to run but at the same time attack him.

"I know what I did was indecent of me, Rosie would certainly give me an earful for being so vulgar to a lady, my mother will surly be disappointed in me as well and I certainly do not feel proud of myself for _*Ahem*_ tainting you with my impulsive vulgarity. But not to worry I fully intend to make up for this! My dear Lucy would you do me the honor of marrying me? It would surly please my mother and father as well as making sure neither of our reputations take a hit!"

Lucy looked at him eyes wide and mouth agape. Was she just proposed to? Was this some sort of sick joke? She felt even sicker and wanted to just run away, run as far and as fast as she could and never look back.

"Well, what do you say my dear? I can assure you you would be very happy with me!" he said attempting to persuade her.

Lucy could puke at any moment. This man had just so casually admitted to eating her all with a sick smile on his face. Her body began to shake in fear, but also rage. She slowly rose from her place at the table and looked at him for a few seconds before bolting towards the front door and running away as fast as she could, leaving Alastor in stunned silence.

**...**

_"*Huff* *Huff* *Huff*"  
_

Lucy ran for what seemed like miles until she was deep into the city, she was lost but also now far far away from that man. She finally came to a stop and slid into an alley to catch her breath. She looked out of place in the grimy alley in her brand knew tailor made dress but she didn't care, she just wanted some peace and quiet.

The flower had no idea if Alastor had followed her but if he did she wanted to be prepared to run again. Peeking out and checking to see if the coast was clear she stepped back out and walked on, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself. She was lost, scared and completely at a loss of what to do. Finally stopping and taking a seat at a dirty bus stop she began to go over what she should do, what she could do. She still knew almost nothing about Hell or how to survive it, she was more book wise than street wise not that she was oblivious or naive but still she wasn't someone who knew how to survive on the streets.

No money, no job, no friends, no family, she was all alone. The only thing she had was a creepy cannibal trying to propose to her. How did she not even notice she was being eaten alive? Was it the dream? What was that dream even about? She sighed and stared at the dirty cracked litter filled sidewalk and tried to brainstorm. Maybe she should just become a prostitute, that seemed to be a lucrative business judging by all the women on the street.

Beginning to get a headache Lucy stopped thinking and just got up and continued on, only stopping again when her feet started to hurt, these shoes obviously not made for a marathon. She felt like just taking them off and throwing them away, hell the whole outfit, but having nothing else to wear left her unable to do so.

She hated this, hated the whole mess she was in. Lost in the middle of a gross city where everywhere she looked there was garbage dead bodies and nasty people doing whatever they wanted. She saw used needles, broken crack pipes and countless cigarette butts all over the ground and she was starting to think that maybe she should have just stayed with the cannibal.

Lucy shook her head trying to get that thought out of it. No, she'd rather become a crack addicted whore than go back there. She took off the boots and continued to walk off into the city with no destination to go to. She continued to walk, not stopping for any sort rest until the red sky began to purple making her realize it was now night and she was starting to get scared.

She already saw how this city was in broad daylight and she wasn't prepared to see what night brought. She thought about trying to find some shelter but there was nowhere she could really go that didn't look dangerous or already taken.

Doing her best to toughen it out she continued on her aimless walk until she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a dark dingy alley by a pair of large filthy hands.

"So much meet on the ground but it always tastes better when fresh, especially when from a pretty little thing like you." a gruff voice said in her ear.

"Let go! Get off me you fucking pig!"Lucy screamed as she tried to get away.

"Shut it! I only want a bite darlin'" the man said as he ripped open the side of her dress and sunk his sharp teeth into her flesh.

"AAAHHH!!" Lucy screamed in pain as she flailed desperately in an attempt to get away.

The man finally sunk his teeth in deep enough to rip the flesh off her and swallow it. Lucy finally managed to break free and scrambled further into the alley, only to see that it was a dead end and she was trapped. She clutched her blooding wound and swore she could feel her clavicle. Blood was everywhere and she felt herself start to get dizzy from the blood loss.

The man slowly approached her, ready to take another bit, only to stop in his tracks right in front of her. He soon began to cough, a pained look on his face as he clutched and then started scratching desperately at his throat. He fell to his knees and the coughing soon turned into gagging as he began to cough up blood and bile, along with flowers.

Soon it was only petals, full flowers and even thorns that came out of his mouth and then he finally collapsed on the ground, unmoving. Lucy stared in shock at the scene before her, completely forgetting about her wound until she felt that she was no longer in pain and saw the the bleeding had stopped and the once open wound was slowly closing up.

And then she was healed, as if she had never been attacked at all. She looked back over the still unmoving body and began to wonder, is this what happened to Alastor? Did the same thing happened to him and that's why there was such a horrifying mess on the floor that morning? Cautiously moving closer to the body she tapped it with her foot. Nothing.

Doing it again produced the same results and soon enough she began kicking it in anger. Once she was done getting her aggression out she noticed that for someone hiding in an alley he was pretty nicely dressed. That's when she remembered that she was in Hell and if video games had taught her anything it was to always loot the corpse for supplies.

Throwing her morals out the window she turned him over and began to rummage through his pockets. She found a wallet and a nice looking watch, taking both it and the cash she found before discarding the wallet on the body. "Payment for the meal." she coldly said to it and left the alley.

She was still shaking from the ordeal but knew she couldn't let it get stop her from moving on. Her clothes were ruined but at least now she had some cash now, plus she learned something new about herself and she was determined not to let that knowledge go to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor's gonna be way more yandere in this and still has the same values of the edwardian/roaring 20s.


	5. Deal (Revised)

***~March 2000~***

After a long day Lucy Finally made it back to her apartment after a long day behind a register. For the past two months she had been working at a Hot Topic ripoff called Stylish Occult. It was a shitty retail job but still a job and with it she was able to get a shitty apartment that had no amenities or hot water but was at least a place to stay. She got the job by just walking in and asking, they were apparently short on staff since some of them got killed in the extermination, no resume needed.

But, she liked her dirty roach infested matchbox of an apartment, it was hers and she did it all alone. The only real thing she did disliked was that most of her neighbors were dealers or prostitutes so she was constantly being solicited or badgered by pimps asking her to work for them which got annoying real fast.

She undid her hair which she had put into a long pony, the only thing she could do with it since cutting it didn't work. The moment she had gotten a pair of scissors and tried to lop it all off it instantly grew back to its absurd length no matter how many times she tried and eventually just gave up.

It was late so she left her apartment to go out to get something to eat when she had ran into her neighbor and, Angel Dust. He was an extremely tall man with multiple arms and eyes and was pretty much the only friend she managed to make. He had a pretty colorful vocabulary and no filter but was a pretty cool guy to talk to.

"Heya blue, heading out?"

"Yeah, just getting something to eat, you?"

"Same. Val had me pull a double shift, didn't even botha to get me somethin' ta eat, bastard." he mummbled the last part out as he rolled his eyes.

"Quit then."

"Can't just quick toots, not how it works down here."

Lucy felt bad for the spider, he always looked tired and unhappy but knew there was little she could do to help except be someone he could vent to.

"Well since we're both heading out let's get something together, I was just going to WcDoland's."

"Sounds great toots!"

**...**

What was at first just a burger run turned into a night of bar hopping for the two as the went to numerous clubs and bars just having fun. Lucy wasn't a stranger to bars but the drugged up club scene wasn't really her thing. Angel snorted coke like it was nothing but Lucy declined all offers, the OD patients she saw in the morgue made her never want to do a single drug in her life even if she was already dead.

They were both pretty buzzed by the time they entered their fifth club and Angel commented how he hoped his boss wasn't there since it was one of his clubs. The place was filled with moth motives and lit up by pink and red neon lights that gave of a carnal vibe to it.

Not even five minutes inside and they were already surrounded by horny frat boys that obviously died from doing something stupid. These types annoyed her both in life and in death.

Despite trying to shoo them away these guys were too drunk to take a hint so Lucy had no choice but to make them leave. A quick wave of her hand the the drunk guys became still and soon fell over silent, stiff. A small trick she learned over the past few weeks. Not only did this body have it's own powers but also powers that came from her magic. It was weird being a witch, there wasn't much she could do but what she could was pretty cool.

However she did notice that when people learned she was a witch they got antsy around her. Apparently those that had magic down here were people to be feared, and the infamous Radio Demon was a good example of that.

Ugh, everytime she was reminded of him a chill went up her spine. There was always a whisper of his name or graffiti warning people of his existence and it got on her nerves. It's like she could never escape him.

"Pretty cool blue. Being a flower must be pretty amazing."

"It has its perks. What's it like being a spider?"

"Well the extra arms are pretty convenient, plus my legs are pretty strong, hate my feet though. They're just so... weird lookin' I don't like em, Val loves them them though, guys got all the fetishes."

Angel dragged her to the bar and ordered for them. They were having fun just drinking and talking until Angel's face grew serious. He pulled her closer and told her his boss was here and to leave, saying that if Val saw her with him he'd try to get her to work for him too. Lucy turned and saw a tall, very tall man in a red and zebra print coat walking over to the VIP area.

She had never met his boss before but knew his face from TV and billboards. Feeling it was best to listen to Angel she bid him goodnight and good luck and said she would see him tomorrow to which he replied "Hopefully."

leaving the bar she decided to just head home, wobbling as she did. This was her first time getting drunk down here and it was the same as getting drunk up above. Taking a shortcut through a park she decided to rest on a bench as her head was swimming and she felt like she could puke at any moment.

The sky up above was a pretty purple as apposed to the harsh red it is during the day. Her head was still swimming so she decided it would be okay to rest her eyes for a bit before getting up and going home, it's not like she was gonna fall asleep or anything, just rest her eyes.

**...**

Lucy woke with a start and jolted up only to be hit with a horrid headache and clutch her head. She was hungover for sure and it was not a fun feeling, especially when accompanied by the feeling of needing to puke.

But as she held her aching head she noticed something. She wasn't on the park bench anymore but in a bed, and it wasn't her shitty floor mattress but a nice comfy bed. She was also now wearing a nightgown, a very old fashioned nightgown she would never dream of owning. Focusing and looking around the room her breathing stopped and she began to shake. This wasn't some random room, she had been before, this was the guest room in Alastor's house.

Ignoring the hangover she bolted out of bed and towards the door only to find it locked. She tried banging and kicking at it but it wouldn't budge and screaming certainly didn't help. She tried the windows next but they wouldn't open either and throwing a lamp at them didn't so much as cause a scratch. She was trapped.

She began to hyperventilate and was on the verge of tears. She was trapped in a cannibals house after trying so hard to stay away. Falling to the floor and clutching her knees to her chest she began to think on what she could do but her mind was blank. She soon began sobbing knowing she was going to be dinner tonight.

"My darling why are you crying? Are you in pain? Do you need any assistance?" a voice spoke from behind her, his voice.

In an instant Lucy found herself up against the wall having scrambled to get away from him. She stared at him wide eyed in both shock and anger. She had no idea what to do now that she was face to face with her kidnapper. Alastor just smiled down at her like he was confused by her reaction. He attempted to take a step closer to her but Lucy only yelled at him when he did.

"Get away from me! Don't take another step!" she screamed at him.

Alastor looked at her quizzically. "My dear why do you run away from me? I can assure you I have no intention of harming you in any way. I simply wish to talk with you."

"Fuck off! Just let me go! I want nothing to do with you!"

"Do just here me out my darling, I wish to explain things to you." he attempted to explain but Lucy didn't care.

She took her chance and attempted to run past him to the now open door but Alastor was quick to grab her and keep her from escaping. She flailed about and yelled at him to let her go.

"Let go! Let go of me you sick fuck!" she yelled as she hit and clawed at him trying to free herself from his grasp but he was unfazed by this.

"My dear darling Lucy please do not make this so difficult. I understand you are upset with me but please listen and allow me to explain myself."

But Lucy did not listen as she continuously tried to free herself from him growing so desperate as to even bite him. She bit him hard enough to draw blood but the stag did not even flinch at this. She continued to struggle until finally giving up when she realized she was not going to break free.

"If you are calm now I would like to discuss this properly with you." he told her calmly.

"Fuck you."

Alastor let out a small sigh, this was not going as he had hoped but rather as he expected it too. After Lucy had ran away he was left in complete shock at the harsh rejection. His pride certainly took a hit from it as he had never been rejected like this before. He would admit he felt like that would be the last time he ever saw the flower, Hell may have been overpopulated but was still a big place with many places to go.

It wasn't until a few weeks ago when he stumbled upon her by chance and was instantly over the moon. He wanted to go right up to her and whisk her away only to stop himself knowing that wouldn't be well received. Instead he spent the next few weeks closely watching her from afar, watching as she went to work, went home, spent time with the her rent boy neighbor. He had entered her residence from time to time and was shocked by the appalling conditions she had been living in wanting so desperately to bring her back to his place so she could have a decent bed to sleep in.

It wasn't until last night that he finally gotten his chance. He followed her as she went out with the street walker, going to various bars and clubs enjoying their everlasting youth. He didn't follow though when they entered one of the vulgar moth's clubs though had almost did when he saw said moth himself enter but was stopped when he saw Lucy exit soon after, alone.

She was clearly inebriated and uncoordinated in her walking, he had wanted to go and aid her but knew she most likely try to run away were she too see him. It wasn't until she fell asleep on a dirty park bench that he finally had the perfect opportunity to bring her back to his home, and here they were now.

"I understand you are upset and I do apologize for my impulsiveness that night we met but trust me when I say that from now on I will be sure to ask for permission beforehand."

"What do you mean by "beforehand"!? I'm not going to let you feast on me whenever you want!" she yelled at him.

"I understand you wouldn't be so keen on the idea but do please here me out. I want to offer you a deal." he enthusiastically said to her.

"A deal? Like there's anyway I'd agree to let you eat me for any reason!" Lucy yelled at him.

"I know that I have shown myself to be an untrustworthy person but from now on i will do my best not to do anything that would make you think less of me. Do please listen to what I have to offer." he asked.

He finally let her go and Lucy took this opportunity to back away from him. She continued to glare at him and tried to think of ways to get past him and out of this place. Alastor on the other hand was thinking of ways to get Lucy to lower her guard and be willing to talk to him.

"My dear Lucy you have every right to be angry with me, I am as well with myself. I do however wish to make it up to you. Do please listen to what I have to say if you don't like it then you can leave."

Lucy had a feeling he was lying but if she played along then there was a greater chance of her getting out of here and away from him. He motioned her to sit but she refused.

"Fine, talk."

"My dear I will not lie when I saw you are by far the most delicious and delectable thing I had ever tasted before in my life both this and the one before. Even now I wish to taste you once again. You and I both know you are a heavy sleeper so I would gladly only partake when you are asleep."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "And why would I agree to that? And why would you even want that? We both know what happens when you eat my flesh."

"I do, but it is something I would gladly accept as a part of it."

"And what do I get out of this? What can you give me that would make me agree to this insane deal?"

"Anything. everything. I am an overlord, I can offer you many things. One thing is a place to stay, I have seen the hobble you are currently staying in and it it below acceptable. Here you will have a decent and far better life free of mold and roaches. You would never have to work a day in your life, as an overlord I can give you money, status, power anything. You can be happy with me."

Lucy glared at him, still unconvinced.

"I can teach you many new things as well, show how to use magic properly. You would never go hungry or cold and all I ask for is your hand." he spoke softy as he extended his hand towards her, ready to shake and confirm the deal.

All Lucy did was stare at it. She thought for a long time and if it was worth it, but deep down she knew she didn't have much of a choice. Whether she accepted or not he would most likely just keep her here locked up or continue to stalk her for the rest of eternity.

"You promise to uphold your end of the deal? You'll protect me and give me anything and everything i could ever want or need?" she asked. If she was going to make a deal with him she was going to make sure she wasn't getting screwed over.

"I promise to uphold everything I said and offered my dear!"

She looked at him again with suspicion knowing she couldn't fully trust him. But she made sure he confirmed his offer just in case.

Lucy extended her hand to him and this time shook it, confirming the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed it from 2010 to 2000 so i'm gonna be removing cellphones. I know they were around but I don't think Lucy would carry around those big 90s brick phones.


	6. Proposal

Lucy stared down at her hand for a long time. They had just made a deal and although she didn't feel any different from before she knew that they were both now under contract with one another and they couldn't break it. Her staring soon turned into a glare, but her brooding was cut short by Alastor pulling her into an unwanted hug.

"Oh my darling Lucy you have made me a very happy man! I promise to be a good and faithful husband to you!"

"WHAT!? What do you mean by Husband!? I never said I would marry you!" Lucy lashed out as she pulled away from him.

"Oh but you did my dear! I asked for your hand and you agreed! Now then! I will tell my parents the good news! I will warn you though my folks have been pestering me for a good sixty decades to settle down so they will be quite eager to meet you!" he graciously informed her.

All Lucy could do was silently curse to herself. She was angry about the situation she was in and just wanted to be left alone but Alastor seemed to have and issue with personal space.

"Now then until are wedding night this room shall be yours, but once we are properly wedded we shall be sharing a bed!"

"Great....and when exactly are we getting married?" she begrudgingly asked.

"This Saturday! The sooner the better!"

"Saturday!? That's like four days away!"

"My parents were wedded only a day after they met! So that's plenty of time to prepare! It'll be held here, just close family and friends."

"I don't have any family down here, and I doubt my only friend even knows where here is."

"Well my family will soon be your family so need to feel so down! And If you want you may send an invitation to your friend."

"Whatever, If I'm gonna be staying here from now on can I at lease get my things from my apartment?"

"Oh you won't be needed any of those things anymore, I can give you clothes and bedding of much greater quality along wit-"

"I want my stuff." she said firmly.

"My dear I believe I said that you don't need tho-"

"Didn't you just agree to give me anything and everything I could ever need and want? Not what you want? I want my stuff and I want it now." she told him darkly.

Alastor paused and looked at her before finally agreeing, he did promise that and he wasn't going to go back on his word so soon. He informed Lucy that there were clothes for her in the armoire and then took his leave to give her privacy to change.

Lucy went over to look in the wardrobe and found only vintage dresses and clothes. All of them made her look like she was going to Sunday mass but she chose one that was the least classy looking and got ready to head out.

She would have much preferred to walk or take the bus but Alastor simply teleported them there which was something she wasn't use to and made her dizzy. Her "Fiance" chose to stay outside which she was thankful for and proceeded to go up to her room to pack what few things she had. She didn't have much but never really needed much anyway.

After she was almost done she heard a knock at the door, and assuming it was Alastor she ignored it. However they knocked again and this time called out.

"Lucy? Ya home?"

It was Angel Dust and Lucy was quick to open the door for the spider.

"Ya back! I was gettin' worried. Nice dress, ya remind me of my Ma." the arachnid said as he let himself in. He looked around her room and saw that she was packing her stuff up. "Ya movin'?"

"Yeah...getting married this Saturday." she grumbled out.

"Ya gettin' married!? Where's this comin' from?"

"It's more of a shotgun wedding than anything else but yeah I am, I'm moving in with him."

"...You're pregnant." Angel Dust stated calmly as if this was for sure a fact.

"...Are you stupid? No I'm not pregnant! He's just some guy I met my first day here and now he wants to marry me, I think he's from like the 20s or something so ya know, different values and shit." she explained as she got the last of her clothes in the bag.

"Yeah I guess, My Pops married my Ma by going to the church and just sayin' he needed a wife, two days later they were married. Wasn't a happy one but hey, I'm here."

"Well he doesn't seem like the wife beater type so it can't be that bad, but still he's way too old fashion...I gotta go, I'll send you an invite to the wedding." she said as she walked past him.

"...kay, ya got my cell number right? Call me if ya need to."

"...Yeah, see ya." she left the apartment and Angel behind and she went back outside to her waiting "fiance".

Alastor stood there waiting for her with a smile on his face. Lucy didn't smile back and just told him she was ready to go. Within the blink of an eye they were back at "there" house and Lucy sulked back up to her room, not talking or even saying anything to her future husband, just going up to her room, throwing her stuff on the floor and flopped down on the bed.

Although earlier she felt like crying now she was just numb, not feeling anything about anything. She laid there for a while before there was a knock on the door. Not even waiting for an answer Alastor let himself in and sat on the bed beside her. She could feel his fingers run through her long hair but she didn't stop him, feeling it would be fruitless to do so.

"My parents will be over tomorrow for supper, but I must warn you they are very old fashioned so I would be very grateful if you did not bring up our _*Ahem*_ first night together, mother would be very disappointed to hear of such a thing."

" _*Hmph*_ You make it sound like we had sex...are they cannibals too?"

"Of course! We were not so well off for a time so you had to make due with what you got and people were surprisingly the easiest to get. Trust me you'll love them, especially my mother, such a wonderful person she is."

"Whatever...can you just leave me alone for awhile."

"If that is what you wish my darling, It is close to lunchtime so would you like me to bring you anything?"

"No, just...just leave me alone."

"Very well." he placed a kiss on her head and left.

Lucy laid there alone with just her thoughts to keep her company. So much was happening in such a short amount of time and she had no clue how to process it all. She was suppose to work today but obviously that didn't happen, she was sure the stag was expecting her to quit and be a stay at home wife. That was something her mother always expected of her, marry a rich man and be a good wife who stayed home and took care of the house and kids while the man worked.

She guessed her mother got her wish, college and internships right out the damn window since Hell obviously didn't need morticians, maybe taxidermists but being a mortician was something she always wanted to be, death having never bothered her, at least until it happened to her.

Her life just sucked right now and it was all his fault. No, not Alastor's, but Noah's.

Noah Noah Noah Noah **Noah.** That shitty little good boy from across the street. He's the reason she's here, the reason she's dead. He was the one that killed her and sent her to Hell. God she hated him, despised him, wanted nothing more than for him to die soon as well so she could torment him for all eternity. She would stab him like he stabbed her, use all of her medical training on him while he was conscious and fully aware. She wanted him to suffer and to hear his voice as he pleaded and begged for mer-

"Lucy my darling, you are causing the entire house to shake." she heard Alastor say from the doorway.

That's when she realized that the house was indeed shaking as if an earthquake was happening. It was only until she calmed down that the shaking finally stopped. Lucy had never had this happen before, as she had refused to even think about Noah until now.

"...sorry." she said as she turned away.

"Is something bothering you my dear? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No...what's the address for this place, I want to send Angel an invitation." she said wanting an excuse to get her mind off of **him.**

"I will help you. And after this I was hoping you would like to join me in making supper!"

"Depends on what you're making."

"Venison."

"...Fine, jeez you take being a cannibal to the next level huh?" she said as she glanced at his deer features. She got up off the bed and followed him downstairs.

***~Next Day~***

Angel was just getting back to his apartment after a night on the streets, Val having said he didn't like his attitude during filming so he needed to make up for it. He wish he could just take Cherri's and Lucy's advice and quit, but a contract is a contract. As he walked into his room he noticed an envelope on the floor, it was a pretty old fashioned one with a wax seal and everything.

Picking it up and opening it he read the neat writing and realized it was an invitation to Lucy's wedding which was only two days away. He wanted to go but was afraid about what Val would say about it.

Then again it wouldn't be the first time he skipped a day of work, and it did say he could bring a plus one so Cherri might like attending a wedding. The invitation did say to dress like it was the 10s , 20s or 30s so he was sure he could scrounge up some of his old clothes for it.

Besides, he hadn't been to a wedding since he was alive so how could he say no to this.


	7. Meeting the Parents

Lucy woke up to her hip aching and her lower half covered in blood. Looking down at herself she saw that her pajama bottoms were off and she had numerous bite marks on her leg hip and thigh only now starting to heal. She could here coughing coming the bathroom in her room and realized that Alastor must have finished his "late night snack".

She laid there seething for a moment before Alastor finally came out and greeted her good morning.

"So you're just a pervert under all that proper gentlemen facade." she said as she gestured to her naked bottom half.

"I-I assure you my dear I did nothing _*Ahem*_ se-sexual to you last night, I merely find the leg to be the best meat." he stammered out, a small blush on his pale face.

"Whatever, you think you can at least be less messy when you eat?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"I will do my best. Anyway now that your up I believe it is best to start the day! My parents will be over for dinner to meet you and will be staying the night for the wedding tomorrow! And no need to worry about doing anything I will have everything taken care of! But of course I will ask what style wedding dress you would prefer!"

"Not much of a dress person, whatever goes with what theme you want is fine."

"But you must have a preference? It is your day as well not just mine. Come now no need to be shy, what would you like to wear?"

"I just said whatever, don't pester me about it anymore." she snapped at him. "Just go so I can get cleaned, you made me look like I'm on my period." she said pointing to the door.

"As you wish my dear. Once you are done getting ready I would love for you to join me for breakfast!"

" _*Sigh*_ Yeah, sure just hurry up and go."

Alastor finally left and Lucy was free to shower and change in peace. Although her "fiance" had not so subtly hinted that he would prefer to see her in the dresses he had gotten for her she still wore her modern and much more comfortable clothes. Most of what she owned were shorts and tank tops as Hell although not the inferno most thought it would be was still pretty warm.

Once she was old enough to decide what she wanted to wear Lucy was never one to wear skirts or dresses unless she had to. She had a few but they were more overly long shirts than a dress. She did find enjoyment on seeing Alastor become flustered when she did wear shorts though. He acted like a flustered school girl when he saw her and would often turn away or avoid looking at her.

When she was finally dressed she went downstairs and begrudgingly had breakfast with him. In just a day the man sitting across from her would be her husband, however that worked down here.

"So how does marriage even work down here? I don't see any churches or government buildings anywhere."

"Much like it does up above though we are to be married under Satan rather than God. And the Pentagram does have churches, just not many. Most churches or temples are in Devils or Imp city."

"Devils or Imp?"

"Hell may be overpopulated but it is still a big place, and an old one as well. There are many cities aside from this one and many more rural and uninhabited areas. Imp City is were the lowly imps tend to live and Devils City is were the upper cut Hellborns live along with some of the oldest sinners. I've never been but I have heard its a lovely place! Oh! Maybe we can go for our honeymoon?"

"Yippee." she let out sarcastically. "So when are your parents coming anyway?"

"Five at the latest, my mother has always been punctual! They are can't wait to meet you! My mother has been wanting me to settle down for ages now so I know she'll love you no matter what! Though I must ask that you change into something a bit less...revealing, my parents can be rather old fashioned, my father still can't believe women would so willingly show their knees!" said the man that had a phonograph in his living room.

"Fine, I'll change. But only for today, I'm not gonna be some Betty Crocker housewife. I didn't go to collage for nothing."

"I will not force you to change, I do rather like your spirited attitude! Reminds me of the girls I would meet in the speakeasies, gladly enjoying a drink with the men. Though I ask not to mention this to my mother, she would surely give me an earful!"

"Sure, mama's boy."

"Hm?"

"Hm?"

After breakfast Lucy changed and wondered around the house. It had a lot of rooms though most were empty and unused while others served a very specific purpose. She had found a parlor, a library, a music room and a bar. Almost everything had a layer of dust on it, as if most of it went unused despite being ready for guests.

Lunchtime rolled around and Alastor had once again requested they eat together. Lucy was not use to this arrangement as the second she took hit her tween years she ate almost all her meals alone in her room. It was weird and uncomfortable to eat at a table and be forced to engage in small talk but she powered through it.

Alastor spent that time talking about the wedding and who would be there. He talked about a friend of his who was an overlord as well and how another friend offered to sing at the reception. She supposed she could think of it as a themed wedding.

When it was almost time for Alastor's parents to arrive he made sure everything was clean and ready for guests. Lucy had decided to help as there was nothing else for her to do anyway. He even asked her to help prepare dinner to which she agreed as well. He was going to make gumbo "My father's favorite! Though me and my mother have chosen jambalaya as ours!" he happily stated.

She felt it was easy enough to help make, she was quick to get the rice started and then help chop the veggies. "You don't eat a lot of greens do you." she stated as she chopped.

"Yes I will admit I'm not to fond of vegetables, never found them all that tasty!"

"We'll have to change than then."

"Hm?"

"Hm?"

As Lucy was in the middle of helping Alastor finish dinner in preparation of his parent visit. She hated to admit it but she was nervous to meet them, not only were these people cannibals too but Alastor had not shut up about them for hours now, obviously excited for there visit.

"They died when I was quite young you know, my father of the flu and my mother not long after, very easy to get sick in those days and but very hard to get better! My was I overjoyed to see them again after so many years! They've been married for well over a hundred years if you count the time they were together while alive. Til death do us part as they say, got remarried after they both came down here, quite romantic isn't it? I hope we are together for as long."

He just wouldn't shut up about it. They were from a time of corsets and ankles being provocative so she was worried she would insult them just by existing, and she didn't need her forced future in-laws to hate her from the get go, just living with this man would be annoying as is.

"Now no need to be nervous my darling, they are quite easy going people, for the most part. My father can be rather stubborn at times and my mother has been pressuring me to settle down for quite some time now so she might be a bit overly eager to meet you. They will be staying until the wedding so plenty of time to get to know each other!"

As he went on Lucy felt more and more unenthusiastic about the whole thing, not that she was eager for any of this in the first place. She just wished she was back in her crappy roach invested apartment instead of this fancy ass mansion. In just an hour his parents would be arriving and she only gotten a very biased depiction of them.

Her future "husband" was very much a mama's boy by the way he talked about his her and her own mother always warned her about such types, that a happy marriage was never likely with these types of men, not that she was ever going to picture a happy loving marriage with this man.

It was then time to meet the in-laws if a knock on the front door meant anything. Alastor was quick to answer bringing Lucy along with him to greet his parents. He made sure to they were well put together before answering the door and greeting them.

"Mother! Father! So wonderful to have you two visit! I would very much like to introduce you to my future wife, Lucille! Lucy! This is my mother Delphine and my father Bastian!" he very enthusiastically said as he hugged Lucy close to him.

Lucy looked up to see two tall _"Of course they were tall."_ people dressed in victorian garb.

"Alastor my deer! So good to see you! And I assume this is the woman you told us about?" his mother said in a thick Cajun accent as she glanced down at Lucy.

"Yes this is my darling fiance Lucille! Isn't she just lovely! We're both so eager for you all to meet!" Alastor said as he pulled Lucy in a tight hug.

"Well we're both glad you finally decided to leave the bachelor life behind. It so wonderful to know you finally met someone." his father said in an equally thick Cajun accent.

"Come in! Come in! We have so much to discuss! Tomorrow is the wedding so there's only so much time to properly discuss things!" Alastor said as he invited his parents inside.

Dinner wasn't as awkward as Lucy thought it would be but even then she hated that she was basically under a microscope with these people. They asked her way to many questions and then barely gave her time to answer any of the. "When did you die?" "How did you two meet?" "What sins did you commit?" "So Alastor tells me you're a witch." "Where did you grow up?" "Are your parents dead as well?" "Any relatives down here yet?"

It was all just too much and that was only during dinner. After dinner Alastor and his father went to have drinks so Lucy was left with her future mother in-law. Delphine was a nice woman but also a nosy one that had an opinion on everything.

"So tell me Lucille how did you and my son meet?"

"Just after I died, he kidnapped and stalked me."

"Did he now? I'll tell you a secret, he gets that from his father. Bastian likes to think I don't know but he stalked me for a time as well before we were initially introduced. He thought he was so clever and good at hiding, I couldn't bring myself to ever tell him I knew."

"How romantic."

"It was! He was and is such a good man, a proper provider! He taught Alastor all he could before he passed, how to hunt, how to work, to be a proper man. You are in very good hands."

"I'm so relieved."

It was soon late and time for bed. "Big day tomorrow and a bride needs her rest!" so everyone retired to their rooms, Delphine making sure that Alastor and Lucy went into separate bedrooms. Lucy changed into her pajamas and laid down in bed, glad that she wouldn't have to wake up bloody in the morning. She finally felt tired enough to fall asleep and just like most nights she dreamed that night.

But it was no normal dream, it was a nightmare. She was in a darkened dilapidated city, the sky was black and no stars shone. She ran around looking for anything, anyone but found no one. She was all alone. Until she wasn't. Soon all around her were tiny shadowy creatures dancing around her and trying to lead her somewhere. She did and soon came face to face with a giant great deer, with massive antlers that were covered in vines and blooming flowers. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, until she woke up.

It was now morning, and in just a few hours she would be getting married.

Hurray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so in the original Alastor was asexual like in canon but in this he's a horny repressed mess.


	8. Wedding Blues

Lucy stared out the window into the backyard, guests were pilling in none of them she knew aside from Angel Dust and his friend Cherri. She was glad they could come since then she had some support. In just an hour she was to be married to a cannibal and be his midnight snack for the rest of eternity. She supposed it was better than being poked by imps with pitchforks in an ocean of lava but still.

It was a simple backyard wedding, granted it was a large and very nice backyard, but still it was simple. Alastor really did do everything, the wedding arch seating, reception area all was done by him and his magic. He better teach her how to do that.

She sat at the vanity putting up her hair into two side buns since cutting it wasn't an option. Alastor did his best to shorten it but even his magic wasn't able too, it was fine though, she had gotten use to the extra weight. She didn't put on any make up, had her nails done or had any extra help getting ready like most brides would, she didn't see the point in any of that.

As she was getting done with her hair a soft knock was heard on the door and Alastor stealthily made his way in.

"It's best to keep quiet, my parents are firm believers in the groom not seeing the bride before the ceremony. I came to help you prepare."

"Thanks." she numbly replied.

Alastor stepped over to her and and in a blink of an eye was wearing a tuxedo with top hat and she in a streamline white dress complete with Juliet headdress veil and Maryjane shoes.

"There! You look absolutely beautiful! Now then I must make my escape before my parents become suspicious! I look forward to seeing you walk down the isle." he said as he gave her a peck on the cheek and disappeared.

She wiped her cheek with her now gloved hand and glared at the spot he was previously in. She hated how he acted like they were some lovey dovey couple who were both equally ecstatic to get married. She was only doing this because she had to not wanted to. She looked at herself in the mirror and she couldn't help but think she looked like her great-grandmother.

She had never met the woman as she had died before she was born but her grandma had shown her pictures and she looked exactly liked her on her wedding day in 1919. She didn't know if she should feel sad or happy. But before she could decide another knock was heard at the door and Delphine had entered.

"Oh you look beautiful! Though so much different from my wedding day, how times have changed since my death." the grey skinned woman said as she entered and Lucy couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "So are you excited? It's almost time for you to walk down the isle."

"I...I guess. Never thought I'd get married."

"Oh don't let your age bother you, I was twenty when I married, practically a spinster but Bastien still chose me! Age doesn't matter when you're dead though!"

"Yeah I guess."

"Now don't look so glum, I know a wedding can be stressful but you are marrying a good man, but my opinion might be a bit biased haha! Now come, let's get you downstairs, Alastor is waiting." she said as she led the blue girl downstairs.

Lucy felt herself become more and more nervous as the clock ticked, her legs shook as was handed an enormousness bouquet by Delphine and lead outside to a small tent to wait for her queue.

Delphine left and said to begin her walk once the music started. Lucy felt just like running away just running like the first time, but knew Alastor would find her again, She felt both frozen stiff and like a wet noodle, she had no idea what to do, and then the music started, it was the unmistakable sound of the wedding march and Lucy could only walk down the long red rug.

She slowly made her way towards the arch and kept looking from down at her feet to up at Alastor's smiling face. She glanced over to where Angel and Cherri were sitting to where Alastor's parents were. She felt like she was to only one not smiling. Soon the music stopped and she was standing across from Alastor under the arch.

An old bird demon that was the officiant started reading a bastardization of wedding vows and soon he asked the questions that would seal her fate.

"Do you Alastor take Lucille to be your wife?"

"I Do!"

"And do you Lucille take Alastor to be your husband?"

"...I...do."

"I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

And Alastor did just that, kissing Lucy fully on the lips for the first time. She did not kiss back.

The rest of the evening was a blur for her, her and Alastor walked down the isle together as everyone threw rice at them and then the reception started. They went to the living room to have their first photo as spouses together and then a few more with his parents only to go back outside to greet the guests and have dinner.

Most of the evening was mainly just Alastor introducing her to his friends. The only few she could really remember were a tall overlord by the name of Rosie and the one who sang at their wedding, a sweet flapper girl by the name of Mimzy.

Husk was a man she also met, he was serving as a bartender and when she learned that she was quick to get a drink from him and another and another and another. It seemed like she spent a good hour downing drinks in an attempt to calm her nerves. She liked the old cat as he was just as unenthusiastic for the wedding as she was. Another girl she met was a tiny cyclops by the name of Niffty who was all to eager to get to know Lucy but also find someone to hook up with.

After meeting and greeting people she had little interest in she was finally able to spend time with Angel and Cherri. Although she hadn't known Cherri long they had become close, both liking the same bands and having a similar tastes. Both could tell Lucy didn't want to be there and offered to assist in helping her run away but she had informed them of the contract so she had little choice.

"Ya sure? We can like just go, go and neva look back." Angel suggested.

"He found me once he can find me again." Lucy said as she sipped a cocktail.

"Well if he gives you any trouble just tell me and I'll take care of him for ya." Cherri offered.

"Thanks but he's more of a creepy stalker than a wife beater."

The afternoon and night went on until it was finally time for everyone to go home. Alastor bid farewell to all the guests and even his parents who did not want to get in the way of the newlyweds but said they would visit after their honeymoon. With all that over the two were finally alone once again, but now under different circumstances.

Lucy was buzzed by now and was still sipping drinks even after everyone had left. Angel's wedding present was mini wine bottles which she happily sipped away, not even bothering to share with her new husband.

Once everyone was gone Alastor was quick to pick up Lucy bridal style much to her surprise and carry her upstairs. They passed her room and went straight to Alastor's or rather "their" room from now on.

Just as she expected his room from the wallpaper to the furniture and bedding everything was red. Alastor placed her on the bed and her dress was changed to pajamas. Alastor too had changed out of his tux and into his underwear. However nothing happened after that. Alastor just stood there seeming at a loss of what to do.

"Well? What are you expecting to happen tonight?" Lucy asked as she crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"I...I suppose there are certain expectations that newlyweds are supposed to follow..." he began to say looking bashful.

"Do you?." Lucy asked catching him off guard.

Alastor stared at her before turning away, unable to answer. He had never been in this situation before so he was quite embarrassed and did not know what was appropriate to say.

"Do you want to have sex?" Lucy asked nonchalantly.

It took him a minute to answer but he finally did "Yes, I would very much like that."

" _*Sigh*_ Come on then, I guess I can cash in your V-card." she said as she got undressed and Alastor turned away in surprise. This was indeed his first time and had no clue as to what to do.

"I...I suppose I too should undress..." he said as he proceeded to very slowly and all Lucy could think was that this was going to be a long night.

**...**

Lucy woke up with a pounding headache and feeling confined and sweaty, she couldn't move and could only hear Alastor's radio static. Finally opening her tired eyes she saw that Alastor was holding her in a tight bear hug with his face practically glued to hers and not only that but they were both naked and she suddenly remembered what happened last night.

They were both drunk and finally consummated their marriage, if you could call it that. Lucy felt more like a teacher than a partner last night as she practically had to teach the old man how to have sex, he didn't even know women had three holes. She had to tell him what a clit was and even how to insert it, it almost ruined the whole experience and if she wasn't drunk she probably would have just gotten up and left.

The sex did eventually happen but it wasn't anything special, a least for her. It was mostly boring missionary but she could tell that was too much for Alastor who had probably never even masturbated before. Now here she was, stuck to him as he happily slept while holding her in a smothering hug.

It took a while but she finally managed to wiggle free and escape the suffocating position, this however woke up the deer who went right back to cuddling/smothering her.

"Stop, you're making me sweat." she complained as she tried to push him away.

"But I want to hold you, I've never felt so close to someone before."

"Whatever, I need to shower so let go."

She tried once again to wiggle away but Alastor held her more tightly and she knew this was going to be a long day and possibly a long year.


	9. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip  
> So yeah I changed it to be more similar to the original slightly. I'm going to delete the chapters of her meeting Satan and joining his coven thing as I felt it just wasn't very necessary to the story. Instead I'm going to use this plot in the sequel. Sorry if this is confusing.

***~Five Years Later~***

***~January 2005~***

Lucy woke up to the sound of fireworks, the annual announcement that signaled the end the the Extermination. Another sound she woke up to was Alastor hacking and coughing on the floor next to her, having unable to make it to the bathroom in time, an average morning for them. She leaned over the edge of the bed to pat his back as he finally coughed up the last petal.

Over the years this has been going on Alastor had built up a tolerance and no longer passes out after eating her but still suffered from the coughing fits. She got up and took off her bloodied nightgown and went to the bathroom to shower and when she was done she put her hair up into two large buns with the snap of her fingers. Over the years she had honed her magic thanks to Alastor as he had kept true to his word and was teaching her many different spells and magic.

When she left the bathroom the mess was indeed still there but Alastor had fled the scene. She managed to clean it with another snap of her fingers, cleaning it was easy but it still made her upset that she had to do it despite it being his mess.

Once done with that went downstairs to see Alastor making breakfast. She went ahead and started to make coffee, the old fashioned way of course with an manual grinder and coffee pot on the stove. It drove her crazy but Alastor was allergic to modern technology and she had to adapt. They sat down to breakfast and Alastor began his usual small talk.

"So my darling today the fifth anniversary of when we met! How should we celebrate hm!?"

"I don't know, Whatevers fine." she replied not really interested in the subject.

"Come now you must want to do something! Oh perhaps a trip!? A little getaway maybe?" he offered.

"We did that for New Years."

"Ah we did! Then perhaps a romantic night out?"

"You always take me on romantic nights out."

"Then this one shall be even more romantic!"

"Fine, if you want?" she agreed though in truth she really didn't care.

In the five years she had been in Hell now New Year's was always her least favorite holiday as even though Alastor liked to see it as the anniversary of when they met she saw it only as the day she died.

It was on this day including New Year's Eve that she was nothing more than an unhappy grumbling mess. She would spend the eve inside like everyone else taking down Christmas decorations and just being in a sour mood while today she would usually do her best not to just snap and yell at anyone who dared be nice and happy around her. She hated this day and no matter what Alastor did he couldn't lift her mood.

But The Radio Demon was hoping to change that. He knew this day Lucy was never at her happiest and that made him feel down as well. He wanted nothing more than to see his wife smile and be happy but on this day she was nothing but frowns. He loved her dearly and hated seeing her so upset.

His dear wife had never fully shared with him the details of her death, which was fair as he hadn't either. All he really knew that it was a cold blooded murder. He wished he could make her feel better about the day, in the past he had tried everything from dancing to romantic private dinners but nothing ever seemed to alleviate her pain.

He had decided to take her to a very exclusive restaurant that night and spared no expense in making sure they had a wonderful time. The best meal at the best table by a nice warm ornate fireplace. He had also gotten the best wine in the house that wasn't even on the list and few knew about.

However this all seemed to be in vain as Lucy had not once cracked a smile and barely even picked at her food. The only thing she seemed to have any interest in consuming was the alcohol.

He was able to get her to engage in some small but that was mostly it, until Lucy finally asked him a surprising question.

"So when did you die?"

Alastor was caught off guard by this question. It came mostly out of nowhere and Lucy had asked it so casually.

"Oh, well I am not one to talk about such things." he said deflecting the question.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." she offered.

"...Dogs, and then a gunshot."

"That's it?"

"That is...it."

"Guess that explains the X on your forehead. But also like when did you die, you're pretty old fashioned."

"1933, hot summer day."

"...How old?"

"37."

"So you're like 109 then, give or take since You've never told me your actual birthday."

"Hmm I do suppose I am that old aren't I, my how time flies! though since I've met you it has slowed down significantly, like every second matters much more."

"Hn, life as always been a dull drawl for me, just trudging along."

"Well you are no longer alive now are you! Let's make this year much more fun than last then shall we?"

"Sure, why not."

The evening went on fine after that both enjoying their dinner, though Lucy was suspicious of the meat. She will admit that she did have too much to drink nearly an entire bottle of wine though Alastor had his fair share of both that and whisky as well.

She was never one for hard drinks like that, wine and sweet cocktails were her choice of drink. It was a fun night, a fun way to spend New Year's, after dinner Alastor had taken her to Mimzy's club, a New York style speakeasy place that she not only owned but performed at regularly. She liked Mimzy, the small blonde was fun and always living in the moment and was also one of the few people that didn't tower over her.

There they both drank even more as many people were partying away the New Years with music, dancing and drinking as well ad a boatload of drugs. Alastor took this opportunity to teach her how to dance "properly" like swing dancing and the foxtrot. She knew he was most likely doing all this to cheer her up and get her mind of her death, and She hated to admit it but it was working.

Once it was late at night/early morning they finally returned home, both equally drunk. This was the first time she had ever seen Alastor drunk and she was surprised to see that when inebriated he was still the put together gentlemen he always was with only one difference, his usual Transatlantic accent had disappeared and had been replaced by the same Cajun accent both his parents had.

"Let me tell ya Cher, you would have loved New Orleans, I am quite certain in a different life we met while alive and you came to live with me, my precious little housewife." he said as the made their way upstairs.

"Don't know how that would have happened, you lived in Louisiana and I'm from California."

"Ah but I did visit Cali one winter in my youth, I was hiding from the coppers you see so we could have met."

"And I'm sure you would have killed and eaten me too."

"Perhaps. But only because your flesh is so tempting." he said as he brought his face down to her shoulder and inhaled deeply.

"Stop." Lucy warned not liking the feeling.

They made it to their bedroom and Lucy flopped down on the bed and Alastor sat down beside her. He began to pluck the the small flowers from her hair and watch as they regrew instantly after he did. Lucy swatted his hand away multiple times but he kept it up until she finally rolled over to her back so he could no longer have access to them.

However he that didn't deter him as he went for the large one that bloomed at her hair part and she finally grabbed his hand to stop him.

"That ones attached right to my scalp, touch it and you will lose that hand."

"I have another."

"I'll take that one too."

"I could always regrow them. Now then why don't you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"How you died, you did promise." he informed her, and she had indeed promised.

"...Stabbed...by someone I thought was my friend. Knew him my whole life, grew up on the same street, went to school together, church, even college. Then he confessed his love for me, I rejected him...now I'm here. His name was Noah."

Alastor stared at her for a long time. He couldn't help but grow angrier and angrier as she spoke. Another man? It was another man that had killed her? And this man was someone she was close too, knew all her life. This not only angered him but completely disgusted him. How dare another man touch her in such a way. Spill her sweet blood and probably sloppily at best.

If he were to ever meet this Noah boy he was sure to show him the true horrors Hell had to offer. But for now he was fine with just being with his sweet little wife.

Something Noah could never hope for.

**...**

Lucy woke up to a pounding headache the next morning and was not happy about it. She looked over next to her and saw Alastor was still sleeping peacefully, or at least she thought he was. No matter how much time passed his sleeping face would always be creepy, she hoped their kids weren't the same.

Wait?

Kids?

What the hell was she even thinking about? No way would they ever have kids. Wasn't going to happen. Hadn't happened before even if they didn't use protection. Besides it wasn't like she even wanted to have a family with him, yes they were married but it wasn't like she loved him, they were more friends with benefits than an actual married couple.

Nope, no kids for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's mom is Japanese and her dad is American. Lucy can speak both Japanese and English.


	10. A Different Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major changes as I deleted the Satan part as I am going to use that in the sequel and give it more depth.

***~March 2005~***

Lucy was walking through the Cannibal Colony on her way to do some shopping. Over the past few years she had gotten more comfortable with being in the area as she knew she was safe. Being Alastor's wife did have it's perks and he was very popular around here, plus it was no secret that her flesh and blood were poisonous so anyone who tried to take a bite out of her would meet a horrific end.

It was the day of their fifth wedding anniversary and although Alastor wanted to take her out "On a wondrous night to remember for centuries!" she had managed to convince him a nice dinner together would suffice.

She made her way to the local butcher shop, one of Alastor's favorite places for meat, and went inside ready to order when she heard a horrid cry for help from the back. Today's "steak" was going to be fresh.

After getting the main course and taking it home to marinate she went out again to get everything else she needed for dinner. She usually went shopping in the modern parts of the city but getting there was always a pain as she had to walk there and back. Public transportation was sketchy at best and Alastor didn't have a car of any kind and she couldn't teleport like he could.

She finally made it to the store but her feet were already sore. After shopping and getting the things she needed and having to make the walk home she suddenly stopped in her tracks as a realization entered her mind.

No.

Oh God no.

She was her mom, she had become her mom, she had become everything she hated. A content housewife that made dinner for her husband and enjoyed shopping. That was probably when it also hit her that this really was Hell. How could she have let this happen to herself, she had always been so determined to be someone that didn't live of their husband's money but here she was, living off her husband's money.

She had even stopped doing the things she liked in favor of doing typical housewife stuff. She never drew anymore or read up on the Ars Goetia even though that knowledge was much more accessible down here. She did do taxidermy every once in a while but that was only with Alastor and never alone. She felt like she wasn't herself anymore.

No, she wasn't going to let this go on anymore, she was going to go back to her old self and she knew just how to start.

**...**

Alastor was whistling a tune as he made his way down the street, greeting people as he did. He was on his way to Rosie's to pick up a special package he had asked for her help in securing.

It was the day of his and Lucy's fifth anniversary and he was determined to get her the perfect gift for it. His father had made sure to inform him that wood was the proper gift for the fifth anniversary and so he had gotten his little blue witch a broom, and not just any broom but once specifically for flying.

He wasn't one that knew much about this subject but Rosie did as she was a socialite and rubbed elbows with the finest in Hell. When he picked up the broom he saw that It was carved with a vines and roses and Alastor knew it was perfect, roses to symbolize their love, because he loved Lucy and Lucy loved him.

Right?

Of course she did, why would he ever doubt that? They had a happy life together as husband and wife, they were perfect for each other! His parents loved her, his friends loved her, she had adapted well into their neighborhood and was becoming quite popular. How could he ever doubt their relationship, why they might even start having children soon!

Alastor began to whistle happily again as he made his way home, he hoped Lucy was still out and about so he could properly hide her present without looking suspicious. Luckily for him she wasn't when he did arrive home and was able to hide the journal where she wouldn't find it. It wasn't even the afternoon yet so he had some leisure time before lunch and then dinner.

He found said dinner in the fridge and was tempted to take a bite but knew Lucy would not be pleased. So until she got home he was fine with entertaining himself. However he had gotten so use to Lucy's company he simply didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He used to go on walks, read, go out to the speakeasies and bars, visit his parents but now as a married man he found no reason to do any of those things unless Lucy was there with him.

By lunchtime rolled around Lucy finally returned home, a large smile on her face and arms full of shopping bags.

"Welcome home my darling! And what a beautiful smile on your face! Re you as excited for tonight as I am?" he asked as he greeted her.

"Hm? Oh yeah sorry bout that but listen I have some news!"

"And what news is that my darling?"

"Look!" she excitedly said as she just dumped all the bags she had been carrying onto the floor, her smile even wider than before.

"...Hm?" was all Alastor could say in reply.

"Look! Look!" she encouraged as she sat down on the floor and began to unload the various bags that were filled with everything from paper, pencils and other various art supplies along with a few books. 

He leaned down to take a closer look and saw that the books were all about the history of Hell and various other magic related things. "And all of this is..." he began to say.

"I'm getting back into my hobbies! It's like I don't even know myself anymore so I'm going to start doing the things I use to do like drawing and reading and stuff!"

"I see. You have gotten quite a few interesting books." he noted.

"Yeah! I mean I ca do magic now so why not expand on it? I mean you've shown me a few things but I want to learn more. I also want to draw more! I use to all the time but ever since I died I haven't so much as doodled! It's like I don't even know who I am anymore!" she continued to speak but Alastor felt like she was talking more to herself than to him.

The day went on just like that as she went over the things she use to do and missed doing. She had even did a quick sketch for him and while he was expecting something sweet and dainty like a flower or dress he was surprised to see that she had instead drew a woman in a rather risque position.

"I use to draw like this all the time! Guys at college would pay me like a hundred bucks for a naked catgirl!" she proudly informed him.

Luckily for him the conversation soon switched over to the books she had gotten. Lucy had informed him of how she used o read up on all sorts of old demons and grimoires and how she wanted to get back into that. He had informed her though that now that she was in Hell there may be different results but Lucy replied that she figured that would be the case.

It was soon time for dinner and they happily prepared it together talking as they did. Lucy seemed far more open than she had been in the past five years, as is a light he didn't know was even out had reignited. She talked so passionately about the hobbies she was interested in and the books she wanted to read it was like he had met a whole new person.

He didn't like it.

The thought of the Lucy he had come to love was not the real upset him greatly and he didn't want to know what would come after this. Would they drift away from each other? Would she she become uninterested in him? Would these hobbies distract her from him? To many questions were going through his head and he didn't like thinking about any of them.

He decided that now was a good time to show Lucy her gift and went upstairs to retrieve it. When he brought it down and let Lucy open it he felt proud when he saw her eyes lit up at the sight of the broom.

"So I can really fly it?" she had asked.

She looked just like a child opening a Christmas present and it brought him nothing but happiness. Alastor's worries soon disappeared after that as Lucy was enamored with the broom and wanted to try it out as soon as possible, very much like a child who had gotten a new bike. This made him happy to see and he was sure Lucy loved him even more.

He doubted that Noah boy had ever done anything as special as this before with her. The stupid boy was probably rotting behind bars all alone while he had a lovely anniversary with his wife. And once that boy was executed and got down here he would be sure to rub it in his face.

For now though he was going to spend time with his wife and enjoy the rest of their anniversary happily chatting away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is still going to get a job but I'm pushing that back a little. I just felt the whole Satan part would do better in the sequel where I go give it more depth to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am rewriting The Blue Witch since I just don't like how it turned out. It was my first ever fanfic so I'm just not satisfied with it as I just came up with the story as it went on and I didn't focus much on the Witch aspect of it so I'm hoping this rewrite comes out better.
> 
> 01/13 update if the chapter now has a proper title it means it has been edited/polished up!


End file.
